


Something Borrowed, Something Red

by bibliomaniac



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliomaniac/pseuds/bibliomaniac
Summary: Kenjirou Minami is feeling incredibly #blessed.(basically just a ton of fluff about yuuri and victor's wedding, as seen through the eyes of a hopeless fanboy who has Entirely Too Many Emotions about this event. written as a holiday gift for my dear friend pixelized!)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixelized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelized/gifts).



Minami cries when he gets the invitation. Then he cries even harder because his tears have obscured the location, and he has to text Yuuri through blurry eyes and shaking fingers to ask where he and Victor are getting married, and honestly, he still isn’t used to the fact that he has Yuuri’s phone number and so he cries even more, because how is this his life?

His mom watches with a polite smile the entire time and gives him some tissues to wipe away the tears and snot. She doesn’t really get it, but she’s always been supportive of him in general.

He spends the next hour or so agonizing over what he’s going to wear. Obviously his skating costume from last year is way too glitzy, and his school uniform would just be inappropriate, wouldn’t it? His mom saves the day once again by pointing out that there are suit rental places.

The next hour is spent researching the best gifts to give a newlywed couple. He doesn’t really think they need a cake dome or a muffin pan, and he’s like, 85% certain they don’t need or want monogrammed towels. (His mom, now very tired, vetoes his other idea, which is to create and frame a photomanip of them together. They have plenty of photos together, she points out. But not of them half naked in bed, he protests, at least none they’ve posted online, and he’s been checking. She will pretend she didn’t hear that, she says.)

He celebrates that evening by finishing the Victor/Yuuri fic he’s been working on in his free time, the one where they find and adopt a young promising figure skater (who is totally not him, the kid is named Minoru and he’s got blue hair), and posting it to his three loyal readers.

The wedding is in six weeks, but he’s in training, so the time goes by quickly. Soon enough, it’s time for the big day. It’s a slightly cold but beautiful day in April—he knows for a fact they scheduled it around the day that Victor became Yuuri’s coach, which Minami thinks is incredibly romantic—and Minami is in a rented suit with his wrapped gift. Yuuri’s older sister Mari is on welcome train duty, along with three little kids. They see him and their eyes widen as they scream out, “Minami Kenjirou!”

“You’re one of Japan’s most promising young figure skaters!”

“Welcome, welcome!”

He blushes and bows awkwardly, but their attention is soon distracted by,

“CHRISTOPHE GIACOMETTI!”

“You weren’t even invited! Uncle Victor said it was punishment for touching his precious property!”

“Don’t worry, we’ll let you in anyway.”

They’re speaking in Japanese, so Christophe doesn’t understand any of that. It’s probably for the better, Minami decides.

The wedding party is an eclectic mix of Hasetsu natives and international figure skaters. Minami asks a few for pictures, though obviously none of them quite measure up to Yuuri. He can also spot Yuuri’s mother, already in the front row next to her husband, with a space open for Mari, who quietly slips in several minutes later. On the other side of the row sit Yakov Feltsman, Victor’s ex-coach, along with Mila Babicheva and her girlfriend Sara Crispino. (And her brother Mickey, who insisted on sitting next to her.)

Minami is a way back from the front, still clutching his wrapped present. There’s probably a table somewhere, but he wants to give it to the couple personally. He looks up when somebody clears their throat.

“Everyone, we’re about to get started, so please sit and quiet down.”

A hush falls over the room as Victor makes his way up to the front of the room, resplendent in a white suit. Next up is Phichit Chulanont, who is serving as their best man, then Leo de la Iglesia and Guang-hong Ji, who are both groomsmen. After them comes Yuri Plisetsky, who is serving as…Minami doesn’t really know. Yuri looks somewhere between bored and pissed off, but then again, that’s more or less his default expression.

A girl Minami has seen around Yuuri before but doesn’t know the name of is next up, quietly directing the three triplets from earlier, who are throwing rose petals ahead of them. She’s accompanied by a man—they’re holding hands, so probably they’re together. 

Finally Yuuri comes out in a black tuxedo (with a very nice tie, Minami notices). The moment he walks through the door Victor starts beaming, and Minami starts crying. His mom had packed him with tissues in his suit pocket for this very reason. Yuuri walks slowly up to the front of the room, joining Victor, who reaches out his hand to clasp it tightly. Neither of them can stop smiling.

“We have gathered here today to unite these two men in matrimony,” announces the officiator, a translator repeating his words quietly next to him. “They’ve written their own vows. Victor?”

Victor clears his throat, then says, “Yuuri, from the moment I saw you skating my routine, I knew there was something special about you. You’re graceful and beautiful and you steal my breath away every time I look at you. I never could have known at that moment that we’d end up here, but I thank my lucky stars every day that you’ve chosen to be with me, despite all my flaws. You told me once that you only wanted me to stay by your side. I hope you know that it will forever be my utmost pleasure and the greatest gift to do so.”

Yuuri is crying now too, but he’s smiling through his tears. “Victor. I don’t think I have words to describe how much you mean to me, how much you’ve always meant to me. I don’t have words for how you make me feel, or how grateful I am that you came to me. So all I will say is that I’m so happy that I get to stay with you forever.”

Victor’s face softens, and he leans forward to kiss Yuuri on the forehead. The officiator laughs. “Not yet, you two!”

“Sorry,” Victor says with a charming grin. “Couldn’t help myself.”

“Now, the rings.” 

Victor’s grin widens, and he whistles. The doors open, and a clearly excited Makkachin bounds through the doors with a pillow in his mouth.

“Good boy,” Victor says when the Makkachin reaches him. The pillow has both of their rings sewn on. “You’re the best ring bearer ever, yes you are!”

The rings are retrieved and exchanged, the officiator says “By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom,” and Victor dips Yuuri in a loud, smacking kiss. Yuuri starts laughing as Victor peppers kisses all over his face.

“Stop it, jeez,” Yuri shrieks after about a minute of this. “It’s like watching your parents kiss.”

They straighten, and Victor says happily, “Yuri, I didn’t know you felt that way! We’d be happy to adopt you—”

“No, that’s not what I—” Yuri is red now, Yuuri still laughing. “I said it it was _like_ watching parents kiss, not that you guys are—actually—”

“Don’t be afraid to love us,” Victor coos.

“Now, now, Victor.” Yuuri chides with a smirk. 

“Thank you!” Yuri exclaims, relieved, but Yuuri interrupts him with,

“Stop teasing our son, he’s delicate.”

Yuri starts screaming something in Russian, but neither of them notice, because Victor is kissing Yuuri again, murmuring, “I love you so much. That was brilliant.”

Minami is bawling so hard now that the person next to him asks if he’s okay. “I’m wonderful,” he ekes out between sobs. “It’s just so beautiful.”

Later, Minami shyly presents the gift he’s been holding onto all this time to Yuuri. “It’s, um, like a scrapbook? Of your relationship from the time Victor started being your coach to when you won the Grand Prix Final and proposed.”

They flip through the pages, expressions indiscernible. Finally Yuuri looks up and softly smiles. “This is lovely, Minami. Thank you.”

“Yeah! It was no problem, really, just I think you guys are the best and amazing and if you’re ever looking for like—another child, someone who’s actually grateful for the opportunity, then—holy crap I just said that out loud.” Minami flushes. “Please ignore me.”

Victor laughs. “There’s plenty of room in our hearts for everyone here. Right, Yuuri?”

“Right.”

“But I always have the biggest place,” Victor singsongs. “Because I’m his husband.”

Yuuri rolls his eyes fondly. “Don’t get cocky.”

“I can’t help it around you.” Victor winks lasciviously. 

Yuuri turns a bright red. “Victor! Not around the kids.”

“So later, then?”

“Jeez, Victor!”

Victor leans over to Minami and whispers conspiratorially, “That’s a yes.”

Minami’s head is spinning. He nods dazedly. “Um, yes, so. Congratulations, and all. Have…fun?”

He runs away before he can say anything more incriminating. But he can’t help but peek back at the couple, faces both light pink but laughing and obviously incredibly happy. He smiles. And, well, maybe he cries a little bit too, but it's okay, because he still has tissues to spare.

( _That_ night, Minami celebrates by starting a Victor/Yuuri/OC post-wedding fic. OC is definitely not him, either.

Their name is Minato and they have green hair, so.)

**Author's Note:**

> i love this weepy ketchup child
> 
> how clear is it that i have no idea how weddings work lol


End file.
